cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Michelle Johnson
Michelle Johnson (1965 - ) Film Deaths: *''Waxwork (1988)'' [China Webster]: Bitten on the throat and drained of blood by Miles O'Keeffe in one of the "waxwork worlds", turning her into part of the museum display. She later comes back to life as a vampire, and is stabbed in the back with a wooden stake by Joe Baker. (Thanks to Christopher) *''Genuine Risk'' (1990) [Girl]: Shot in the head (off-camera) by Terence Stamp; they move out of camera range after Terence puts the gun to her head. Her body is shown lying on the floor afterwards when Peter Berg confronts Terence. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Dr. Giggles (1992)'' [Tamara]: Blood drained after Larry Drake sticks a stomach-pump down her throat (then sets it too maxim setting). (Thanks to Jake) *''Body Shot'' ('1996)'' [Danielle Wilde/Chelsea Savage] : Chelsea is crucified ['''Nudity Alert!] Later, Danielle is shot by a stray bullet as Robert Patrick & Peter Koch struggle for a gun. *''Illicit Dreams'' (1995) [Melinda Ryan]: Garroted by Joseph Cortese in her car; he then hangs her body by the neck and leaves her for Shannon Tweed to discover. (Thanks to Eric) * The Glimmer Man (1996) Cole: Nailed to a wall as she was crucified and shot in the head (off screen) by John M. Jackson. Her body is later found on the crime scene by Steven Seagal. Television Deaths: *''Tales from the Crypt: Split Second (1991)'' [Liz Kelly-Dixon]: Bisected with a chainsaw (off-screen) by Billy Wirth, after the other lumberjacks gag both Michelle and Brion James and place them in hollow logs (so that the blind Billy doesn't know they're inside); the episode ends with Brion being cut in half and Michelle helplessly awaiting the same fate. (Thanks to Stephen) *''A Woman Scorned: The Betty Broderick Story (1992 TV movie)'' [Linda Kolkena Broderick]: Shot to death, along with Stephen Collins, by Meredith Baxter. (Michelle also appears in flashbacks in the 1992 sequel Her Final Fury: Betty Broderick, the Last Chapter.) *''Melrose Place: The Test (1993)'' [Perry Morgan]: Possibly dies of AIDS-related complications at some point after this episode. She revealed her illness in this episode and did not appear afterwards; its possible but not certain that she died off-screen during the rest of the series' run. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Murder, She Wrote: Ship of Thieves (1993)'' [Janet Fisk]: Shot in the head (off-camera) by Lee Meriwether in the ship's hold, after Lee knocks her unconscious with a wrench; we only hear the shots after Michelle is knocked out. Her body is shown afterwards when a crewman discovers her. Noteworthy connections *Ex-Mrs. Matt Williams (baseball player) Gallery waxworkmichellejohnson.jpg|Michelle Johnson in Waxwork vlcsnap-2020-02-10_MJ_Chelsea.jpg|Michelle Johnson crucified as Chelsea in Body Shot vlcsnap-2020-02-10-MJ_Danielle.jpg|Michelle Johnson shot as Danielle in Body Shot Category:Actresses Category:1964 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by AIDS Category:Death scenes by bisection Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Videos Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by biting Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Murder She Wrote Cast Members Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by torso removal Category:Death scenes by waist trauma Category:Death scenes by blood draining